


One of Life's Unexplainably Mysterious Things

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey likes junk food. Kaiba does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Life's Unexplainably Mysterious Things

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written at: June 19, 2005 and is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote.

**One of Life’s Unexplainably Mysterious Things**  
  
Joey whistled as he walked down the streets, on Sunday afternoon, headed for the super market. He and the others were going to have a party at Yugi's to celebrate Yugi winning Kaiba's battle city tournament, which they'd had to postpone because of all of the bad guys that had tried to take over the world.  
  
Joey walked through the super market picking up every item on his small list that he had created for himself. He got everything from potato chips, to chocolate covered doughnuts. As he paid the clerk Joey thought of everything that had happened. He was glad now that there weren't any bad guys trying to take over the world, and wreak his day.  
  
Joey left the store blissfully unaware that there _WAS_ a bad guy about to try and wreak his day. Although this one didn't want to rule the world like the others, of course this was probably due to the fact that he already had enough money to own half of it.  
  
Seto Kaiba watched Joey walk out of the store carrying three bags of god only knew what, with a big grin on his face, or so he presumed. It was almost impossible to tell with one of the bags right in his face. He smirked walked towards Joey and removed the bag. Joey who Kaiba noticed had been humming stopped and his smile faded.  
  
"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey ask as Kaiba began looking into the brown paper bag he had taken from Joey. It was full of junk food, chips, dip, candy, popcorn, and those little chocolate cakes filled with cream. Joey watched Kaiba wince at the sight of it all, as if just seeing it had hurt him somehow.  
  
"This stuffs bad for you mutt." Kaiba said flatly before snatching the other two bags from Joey's hands, and then walking off.  
  
"Hey!" Joey said walking quickly after him "What are you doing?" He ask angry  
  
Kaiba didn't reply he just kept walking, listening to Joey's furious shouts and useless demands for him to stop, and give his food back to him.  
  
Joey tried to leap at Kaiba which resulted in Kaiba stepping out of the way and him smacking into a wall. As Joey stood up he realized Kaiba had stopped next to a large truck, and was rummaging through the other two sacks. After not finding anything worthwhile Kaiba turned and threw all three of the bags, full of Joey precious foods, into it.  
  
The truck made a large noise, and metal doors shut at the back. It was now that Joey realized this was a garbage truck, one that had just destroyed all of his food.  
  
Joey ran forward a look of total shock on his face, actually Kaiba wasn't sure if it was shock more like, a look of total loss, or perhaps horrification.  
  
Kaiba watched as Joey wheeled around the look on his face fading to be replaced with pure rage. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He half demanded half screamed. Joey's face was red, and he looked like he would lash out any moment and punch Kaiba, not that Kaiba thought he would it just seemed like it.  
  
Kaiba's cold expression didn't change a bit, "It's bad for you." He said inwardly smiling, though he didn't show it Kaiba was enjoying this, like he enjoyed everything else he did to the mutt.  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to through away all my food I worked so hard to get!" Joey yelled at him "You'd better give me my money back for all that food!" he added angrily  
  
"Why?" Kaiba ask "So you can go buy yourself more unhealthy food?"  
  
"YES!" Joey practically growled, clinching up his fists, he wanted to hit the CEO as hard as he could but after a moment decided against it.  
  
Kaiba listened to him take in several deep breaths to try and stay calm and then walked off knowing Joey would follow. He was right seconds later he heard Joey's somewhat uneven footsteps behind him.  
  
Kaiba looked at stores as he walked passed them, occasionally entering them with Joey at his heels, he bought things, and headed to another An hour and a half later he had two bags in his hands, which he handed to Joey. "There." He said "All around healthy food." He stated and Joey looked at what was in the bag, it might as well have been foreign food, because he didn't recognize anything. Kaiba watched as Joey reach inside one and pulled something out that seemed to be chips, he opened them and sniffed them cautiously as if he thought it would somehow kill him.  
  
"It's good for you." Kaiba said patting Joey on the head like he really was a dog. "See if the puppy doesn't know how to take care of itself, the master has to do it for him."  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba with an sour expression which quickly turned to shock as he realized Kaiba was smiling. Not smirking, or grinning evilly like usual, he was smiling. Joey watched as Kaiba's expression quickly stiffened, he apparently hadn't noticed he'd been doing it.  
  
"See you around mutt." Kaiba said taking his hand off Joey's head and quickly striding off leaving Joey to stare after him completely and utterly confused.  
  
Joey's confusion only lasted about a minute though, as he turned his attention back to the _healthy_ food he now held. After again inspecting it he decided he wasn't about to eat it. Especially since Kaiba had bought it.  
  
"Course, he wouldn't have if he hadn't trashed _MY_ food." Joey said angrily as he headed to Yugi's it was almost 6:30 now and he knew that they could only stay till 12:00.  
  
Joey sprinted the rest of the way there causing him to be completely out of breath when he arrived. When Yugi answered the door, he dropped the bags into his hands and walked through the door gasping for air.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi ask with a slightly strange tone to his voice, Joey had his head under the faucet letting the water run over him.  
  
"Fine." He said "Just out of breath, I ran." He explained lifting his head  
  
"That’s great but I think he means the food." Honda stated he had entered the kitchen with Anzu right behind him.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Honda asked prodding at it, like it might be poisonous. Anzu rolled her eyes and proceed to say it was the kinds of food she liked to eat and that it was _healthy._  
  
' _She and Kaiba have no idea how alike they sound…_ ' Joey thought to himself then smiling "Well if you know what it is _YOU_ can have it." He said "I'll just eat whatever you guys have."  
  
"Yea right," Honda said greedily "Not on my life." He said "Besides you bought it didn't you?" He ask  
  
Joey shrugged not wanting to tell them Kaiba had done it, because he knew they'd make fun of him, and then wonder why he'd even let him. At which he'd try and explain that he didn't have time to stop him, and they wouldn't believe it. Well Honda and Anzu wouldn't anyway.  
  
Nobody said anything for a moment as Anzu opened a bag of awkward looking crunchy things and began to eat them. Then Honda had for some reason grabbed something from the bag too and began to eat it, and Yugi followed suit. After a few moments of Joey staring at them all, he walked over knelt down and looked at the objects in the bag. A rectangular sort of bar with silver wrapping caught his eye, and he thought about trying it, but decided against it. No way was he going to eat anything Kaiba gave him. He'd sooner die.  
  
Joey stood crossed his arms over his chest and exclaimed they should now watch a movie! Everyone agreed and Honda grabbed all of his food and began sharing it with everyone, also which Joey found wonderful was that Honda had brought sandwiches, not because he particularly liked sandwiches just that anything that was personally made by either Honda or someone Honda knew really well who cooked for him and made things for him was better then most the things Joey normally had.  
  
Anzu and Yugi divided their food as well and Joey just told them they could have all of his food.  
  
They watched a movie, and Honda toasted to Yugi's victory against Kaiba in the tournament, and then he made a toast about how Yugi had beaten Dartz not to long ago. Everyone cheered and Yugi blushed, and then exclaimed that he couldn't have done it without their help. Then after a while they all played games, Joey and Yugi dueled with Yugi beating Joey every time, while Honda and Anzu cheered them both on. Then they all played video games, with Honda and Joey tying for first, Yugi coming in second, and Anzu in third. Due to her loss at the video games, Anzu made them all play a dance game of which you stood on a plate form and taped certain parts at certain times. Needless to say she won every last game.  
  
At 12:00 after saying goodbye to everyone, Joey walked home. It was really quiet he concluded, more so then usual, but he was glad for it. He never got any piece with all the things that happened in his life on a daily bases.  
  
Joey knew pretty soon, someone would want to cause problems but now, he was happy. Joey sighed entering his house, and dropping the half empty brown paper bags onto the kitchen table and going into his room. He closed the door, kicked off his shoes and got in bed. At first sleep seemed impossible he was wide awake, probably because of all the junk food he'd ate, not to mention how much fun he'd had with Yugi and the others. Then gradually he drifted off to sleep.  
  
When the alarm clock went off at 7:00 Joey got up and took a shower, then proceeded to get dressed. At around 7:45 he grabbed his school jacket and headed for the door. As he passed the kitchen Joey stopped, he stared at the brown paper bags, then after a moment of consideration went over to them and looking inside saw the same rectangular bar, it was wrapped in a sort of silver shiny paper. Joey reached in and pulled it out wondering if he should eat it. Joey couldn't quite figure out why he wanted to eat it and none of the other things in the bag, and it was starting to make him mad and a tad bit frustrated. Shoving the bar in his pocket Joey headed out the door and towards school.  
  
The whole way there he kept thinking about the stupid bar in his pocket. After a while his hands began to involuntarily twitch, while his mind told him to just open the thing up and _eat_ it, but Joey resisted, at least for a moment anyway.  
  
Growling Joey yanked the bar out of his pocket opened it and before he could think about it, tore a piece off and shoved it into his mouth. It was really good, kind of sugary, and kind of crunchy too. Joey looked at it; it seemed to be made of nuts and other things most of which he didn’t know what they were.  
  
Joey walked through the school gate two minutes later, chewing on the piece of the strange bar he stuck in his mouth which was surprisingly hard to eat, while humming, blissfully unaware of the pair of blue eyes that watched him from across the grounds.  
  
As Joey drew nearer Kaiba smirked, and waited until Joey had almost passed him before yanking the bar out of Joey's hand.  
  
Joey blinked, and turned his head his expression quickly going sour. "Give it back!" He said and Kaiba glared at him. Joey wanted to leap forward and try and get it back, but he was sure Kaiba would move out of the way like he had the day before.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba ask and Joey could tell this conversation was going down the same road it had the previous day, and so many days prior. Then something hit him.  
  
"Wait a second!" He yelled as Yugi and the others walked up behind him "You can't say that!" he said before the words had even left Kaiba's mouth.  
  
"Why's that?" Kaiba ask smirking still as smug as ever.  
  
"BECAUSE!" Joey yelled at first then said more calmly "That's not _junk_ food." He made sure to emphasize the word junk, so he made sure Kaiba heard him properly.  
  
Kaiba looked at the bar, and smirked again, then tore it in half, tossing the part Joey had eaten off of back to him, and proceeding to eat the other half.  
  
Yugi and the others gapped at him in shock, none of them had really ever seen Kaiba eat anything, if it weren't for the fact that he was still alive, and no skinner then the day they'd met him, they would have thought he didn't.  
  
Joey didn't look quite so shocked though, just angry. Not to mention fuming like mad. They watched him watch Kaiba eat the rest of the bar, and Joey take in several deep breaths to try and calm down before he inevitably lashed out and tried to kill Kaiba for like the zillionth time.  
  
Instead Joey just glared at him, and Kaiba glared back for a few minutes before it turned into a sort of staring contest, but after about five minutes Joey was forced to blink and look away. It was a fact; nobody in the world could out glare Kaiba. If Kaiba got a dollar for every time he glared at someone, he'd be rich, or rather… _richer_.  
  
"Fine." Joey said angry "I didn't want to eat that thing anyway." He said rather indignantly  
  
Kaiba smiled as Joey started to walk off. It was brief however, just incase someone saw him, he smirked. "Joey!" He called and Joey stopped to turn slowly around.  
  
"What!" Joey yelled _'Great he just can't leave me alone has to pick another fight! Man I hate him!'_ Joey thought to himself.  
  
Kaiba reached inside his pocket and pulled something out, then tossed it to Joey, who thoughtlessly caught it.  
  
"Later mutt." Kaiba said walking off as Joey stared at what was now in his hands, it was another bar, with silver wrapping.  
  
Yugi, Honda, and Anzu were staring after Kaiba with strange expressions on their faces, they all stared at Joey and the object Kaiba had given him all silently asking the same question. _'What was that about?'_  
  
Even though Joey knew they were he ignored them, he knew they all probably expected him to get mad and through the thing away, because he knew just as well as they did that this was probably some way for Kaiba to insult him.  
  
As he considered throwing it away, he realized rather abruptly why he'd wanted to eat _it_. It was simple he _had_ seen Kaiba eat it. Not to long ago actually, well maybe it was he couldn't remember. He knew it was back when Kaiba had had his tournament, the one where Malik had tried to kill them all.  
  
He'd been walking down the hall after visiting Mai in the medical ward, and he'd sort of heard Kaiba talking, so he stopped to listen, looked inside the room where Kaiba was sitting in front of a large computer looking at something. Joey hadn't thought about it at first, but now that he did he realized Kaiba had been eating it, he'd also been drinking hot chocolate. Which Joey knew only because he remembered smelling it.  
  
"Moneybags…" Joey said almost laughing he smiled then placed the bar into his pocket and headed off after his friends who had started walking again. He couldn't figure out what it was about Kaiba that made him get so mad, but he knew that even though he pretended to hate Kaiba deep down he liked him. It was a little weird to be honest, and even weirder since he didn't know why. So rather then trying to figure it out, he brushed it off as one of life's unsolved mysteries. Mysteries of which he knew he would never fully be able to understand.  
  
Kaiba watched from the window of the school, and smiled again…he couldn't figure out why he kept doing that. Smiling was something he'd normally never do unless he was with Mokuba and Mokuba alone.  
  
"Mutt…" He said smiling more then before and letting out a short laugh, He turned away from the window unable to figure out why Joey seemed to have the same effect Mokuba had on him. After a moment he brushed it off as one of life's inexplicable things at which he'd never understand, and headed off down the hall.  
  
 **End**  
  
  
---


End file.
